


Vices

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Vices

**Title:** Vices  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the last two [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompts: Sloth and Greed  
 **Author's Notes:** This is my attempt to make up for missing the last couple weeks worth of prompts.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Vices

~

When Harry got home, Draco was sprawled on the sofa, where he’d apparently spent the day.

“Bad day?” Harry asked.

“Am I slothful?” Draco asked, pouting.

“No,” Harry said, choosing diplomacy. “Why?”

“Pansy Flooed wanting me to help her move. I told her I was busy; she didn’t believe me.”

“Are you?”

“No,” Draco sneered. “I’m greedy. I refuse to relinquish my weekend.”

“What _are_ you doing this weekend?” Harry blinked as Draco smirked before getting slowly to his feet.

“It’s more a matter of _who_ I’m doing,” Draco purred, sliding into Harry’s lap.

Sometimes Harry didn’t mind Draco’s vices.

~


End file.
